


public access girls

by josiebelladonna



Series: Twisted charms [14]
Category: Alice in Chains, Bandom, Mother Love Bone, Nirvana (Band), Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Art, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rule 63, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: rule 63 of the seattle five!
Series: Twisted charms [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 6





	public access girls

**Author's Note:**

> following suit of my rule 63 drawings of the big four - i've got the other big four that's near and dear to me, plus another! they're straight out of my sketchbook this time around.  
> these are also a little more risque, hence the higher rating.  
> named after the truly song, "public access girls" 💋😘

🍒 Edwina Vedder

🍒 Christina Cornell

🍒 Lana Staley

🍒 Kerry Cobain

🍒 Andi Wood


End file.
